Travelers
by deathgeonous
Summary: Ranma Sailor Moon Crossover. See summery inside. Discontinued. See the Rewrite Stangers in a Strange Land.
1. TRAVELING TO A NEW WORLD

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2. I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own any fictional person, place or thing used in this story. I don't own any real person place or thing used in this story. The story it's self is mine however.

AN: This is my Ranma ½ Sailor Moon Fuku Fic. Yes it does have Ranma as the over powered Sailor Senshi, but hey, they can be fun. While I may have used some previously used plot devices, (Like I can help it in this genre. If you can do a Fuku Fic with NO previously used plot devices, then you are a GOD of fan fics. Some people have come close, so very, very close to doing so, and they are the true gods of fan fics. I on the other hand, am a poor, mere mortal.) I hopefully came up with some new stuff, or at least stuff I didn't know about so it's probably very under used.

This story is actually the first of the Ranma crossovers I started on, I just got stuck on it. Anyway, the whole thing started as I wanted to make a Fuku fic, because I fell in love with them, and I wanted to do a Ranma Kasumi romance, because, out of the Ranma girls, she's my favorite. So I thought about it and said to my self, has Kasumi ever been a Senshi? I mean I know Akane has, same with Nabiki, but Kasumi? Not to my knowledge. So I made both Ranma and her one. Yay! Kasumi is going to be a little OCC, and if you DON'T want to see a Kasumi who can kick ass, leave now.

Plot: After Saffron and the failed wedding, Ranma finally realizes that he will forever be half girl, so he wants to try to learn to get used to it. After locking himself, temporarily, in his girl form, due to too many protests, he tries to see what life as a she is like. Unfortunately in a fight with Happosai, Kasumi gets swept into a portal that he summoned, and trying to save her, they both get swept into a different dimension, one where the Senshi live, and it seems Pluto recognizes both of them.

TRAVELERS

CHAPTER ONE

TRAVELING TO A NEW WORLD

'I think I'm getting more and more comfortable with my girl side.' I thought. 'But is this a good thing or a bad thing? I mean, before that stupid wedding attempt I would have just died doing this, but now, I'm, I'm comfortable.' I continued to think. I was currently in my girl form, watching a 'chick flick' as they call them.

The sad thing was, it was all my idea. I finally realized it. There is no cure for my curse, so I then decided to get comfortable with it. So for now I stayed in girl form all the time.

Girls are not weak. If what they go through once a month is any indication of strength, then they are definitely not weak. So I lose some physical strength in this form, I make up for it in speed. And I still win all my fights in it.

I sat back and thought of the others reactions to my state. Akane thought I was being perverted. No big surprise there. Pop hated it. At first he tried to splash me with hot water all the time, till I locked my self in it with the kettle. Then I hid the kettle in my hidden weapons space, so I could unlock my self later. When I deemed it was time. Mom thought I was being unmanly. What does she know about being manly anyway? If she had her way I'd be married to all my fiancées and they'd all be pregnant with her grandchildren. That's all I am to her, a walking sperm factory. That is not a man. Nabiki is taking all sorts of photos, Shampoo still thinks I'm her Airan, Ucchan is disturbed, and the old ghoul is thinking that I'd be a fine Amazon if I remained locked. Kasumi is the only one to understand. Why wasn't I engaged to her? We get along great. We're both used by everyone and we both know it.

As the movie ended I stood up, and I straitened my skirt. Yes, I, Ranma 'I'M A GUY DAMN IT!' Saotome, was wearing a skirt. And a mini at that. They're easier to fight in. As I stood so did Kasumi. She had been convinced by me that she needed a break and that this movie was perfect.

As we left I heard the scariest sound a woman could ever hear. Because I now was one at the moment, it was scary to me too.

"Sweeto!" was the scream. Yes, Happosai, the master of perversion, was out there stealing bras. I stood in dumb shock as the master lecher finally went too far. He stole Kasumi's bra! As I stood there in dumb shock, he stole mine as well. Yes I was wearing one. You don't spend a lot of time as a girl and not.

"I never figured you'd actually wear one boy. This will be my finest treasure!" he cackled.

"You finally went too far old man. You stole Kasumi's bra!" as I shouted my battle aura flared up. As a true student of the art, I strived to improve myself even more since Saffron's defeat. I had almost lost that day. I was better now than I had been then, and it showed. I was finally releasing my true battle aura since that day. The 'master' saw that he was no match and while I expected him to run and have to chase him all over the whole damn ward, he swore and pulled out a scroll. He mumbled a few words, and there was a portal right where I had been. I was about to taunt the old man, when I noticed something. The portal was swallowing Kasumi!

I ran to her, grabbing her hands, trying to pull her out, and we both got sucked through. All the while I heard Happosai laughing insanely.

As I got up I noticed we were in a park. It was night and the sounds of fighting were coming this way.

"Kasumi, come on get up!" I shouted.

"Huh?" was her semi-conscious reply.

"Shit." I whispered. I was going to have to fight while protecting her. She was in no condition to move. She might even need medical help. I don't know.

It was then that I saw the fighters coming. Some sort of monsters were running around, stealing people's energy. Not their ki, but something else, something very important. It made them all fall over, drained, like they lost the will to live. I would not let that happen to Kasumi!

As I stood in front of Kasumi I waited. One of them saw us. The others were being dealt with by some teenagers in provocative fuku's, but this one was unattended. So I waited as it charged us and at the last possible moment I through a Möko Takabisha at it.

It was hurt enough by it to stop, but it just started to repair the damage. I launched into a Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken, followed by a Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken revised, chestnut kick, followed by another Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken. The plan worked. It was hurt, dazed, and far enough from Kasumi to do what I wanted. I started spiraling around it, very quickly and then the Hiryü Shöten Ha ripped it up good, but it was still alive. As it fell I swore, and did something I've never done in a fight. I never wanted to kill one of those jerks at home with it. I did a Kamahameha wave at it. Yes I ripped it off DBZ, but, since Saffron I've ripped a lot of moves off a lot of anime.

It worked. It disengaged in mid air. I heard Kasumi's voice from on the ground behind me. "Did you just pull off the Kamahamaha wave?"

"Yah." I said.

"I know you said that you were watching all that anime for ideas for new moves, but to see you pull one off is amazing." She said.

"And I'm not amazing as it is?" I pouted.

She laughed at this and said "God that's a great one. Your pout should be classified as a weapon."

"Who said it's not?" I smirked.

She laughed and tried to sit up. As I helped her up, she asked "Who are they?"

"I don't know. They were fighting the other monsters. And now they're watching us. They may see us as a new threat. Let's go meet them." I said.

"I can't walk." She said.

"You're hurt that bad?" I said worried

"No. I just am completely wiped. That portal ride took a lot out of me." She said.

"Ok," I said, picking her up in my arms. "I'll just carry you over there then."

As I held her in my arms walking over there, I couldn't help but notice how right this felt, my carrying Kasumi. As we got near them, I said "Hi. I'm Ranma Saotome and this is Kasumi Tendo. Sorry about this."

They all stood and blinked. "Uh, where exactly are we by the way?" Kasumi asked.

A blue haired girl asked "How did you kill that Yomma? You're reading as completely human, but giving off enough of a strange energy type to light up Tokyo for a couple thousand years."

Another girl said "And I'm telling you that it's Ki! But even the greatest Ki masters can't do what this girl's done! It's beyond human!"

"And why can't a human have this much Ki?" I asked. "I do and I'm human. And I have a lot of acquaintances with near my levels of Ki too." I thought about it and added. "You've obviously never been to the Nerima ward and ignored all the rumors, right?"

The blue haired girl asked "Nerima ward? Where's that?"

"But everyone knows where the Nerima ward is! How else can they avoid it?" Kasumi protested, shocked.

I seriously looked around. As I was looking at the sky, I noticed something and swore. A lot. In every langue I knew. And I know a lot of them with my extensive traveling. And as everyone knows, the first thing you pick up in a foreign langue is cuss words. After six minutes of non stop multilingual swearing I asked "Kasumi, do you know how to travel by the stars?"

"No." she said."

""Well the fucking stars say this is and is not Earth. That bastard Happosai sent us to a different Earth or something!" I shouted.

"Oh my! You mean like an alternate reality? Like on a sci-fi show?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes! That's exactly what I mean!" I said darkly.

A young woman, two older teens and a young girl, all in those bad fukus these girls were warring stepped out of a portal.

"I knew it! When I saw her floating in mid air from the Time Gates, I knew you both had returned." The young woman said. "But how? Beryl feared you Sol," she said looking at me "more then the Queen herself. That's why when you and Terra were alone together, she opened a portal to a different reality and sent you out of this one all together! The Time Gates never showed your return happening, till I saw Terra floating in mid air! How did you return?" the young woman asked, clearly at her wits end.

"I'm sorry Miss, but do we know you?" Kasumi asked sounding confused.

"Come on Kasumi, like we'd know any one who dresses in fukus that look like they were designed by Happosai!" I said.

"They're not…well maybe they are that bad." Kasumi agreed after some thought.

"Pluto, they claim to be from a different reality. They claim to have bent sent here." The blue haired one called Mercury said.

"Why would Beryl fear her more then the Queen?" The one that knew what Ki was asked.

"Why do I think we walked out of one mess and into another?" I asked Kasumi.

"Because you're you?" Kasumi replied, following with "It just wouldn't be you to be not in trouble."

"Too true, way, way too true." I replied sadly.

"Great. More scouts that forgot everything." Pluto cried throwing her hands in the air. "Let's go to our house so we can talk about this. Sol should be able to keep up even untransformed." She said and started running.

We all followed her and started roof hopping. I was hard pressed to follow them. I couldn't believe it! Who ever these girls were, they were sure fast, faster then me by quite a bit. We finally go to where we were going, a mansion.

"Wow! That was fun!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Can we do it again some time?" she asked me.

"Sure." I said with a blush. I never could refuse Kasumi anything.

As the others gathered around I asked "Do you think you can walk now Kasumi?"

"Yes Ranma. I think I can." She said, so I set her down and help stabilize her.

After the door was opened, we all walked into a huge living room and we all sat down.

"Well now that we have some privacy, I'll tell you about it." The one called Pluto said. "First some background. Sol was the oldest and most powerful Senshi ever. She was given her position by Serenity the First. The Queen I always speak of, the one who sent you girls into the future, was Serenity the Sixteenth. All the other Senshi had been, replaced, due to losing them in a battle, except Sol. As time went on, Sol became less and less loyal to the Serenity line. She served out of duty and remembrance to the first queen. Nothing more. Some said that she was even more powerful then the Queen. All knew that if she left, she could set up her own Empire with little or no trouble. It was in Serenity the Thirteenth's time that something happened. Sol was thinking of leaving, but then a war started. After the war ended, the a few of the Senshi were dead, including the Senshi of Terra, what we now call Earth. Well the next in line to be Senshi were made in a ceremony. Sol was going to leave after the ceremonies, but fate intervened. She saw the new Senshi of Terra, and it was love at first sight. She stayed around to woo the new Senshi, and eventually won her heart. It was an odd pairing. Terra, the most loyal Senshi ever, and Sol, who had steadily become the most unloyal Senshi ever. Sol made it clear during Serenity the Fourteenth's rein that the only reason she continued to serve the Serenity line, was Terra. Beryl was one of those that felt that Sol had even more power then the Queen. First she tried getting Sol to switch sides, but Sol refused, mainly because Terra would never defect, and she also hated Beryl. She merely, disliked, the present Queen. So after reporting the attempted recruiting by Beryl, we went into preparing for war. Then Beryl some how sent Sol and Terra in to another reality, and attacked us off guard. The rest you know."

They sat in silence for a moment digesting this. Kasumi and I were digesting it as well. "What do you think, Pluto, was she more powerful then the Queen?" one of them asked. The one who knew what Ki was.

"I think it's like comparing apples and oranges." Pluto answered. "The Serenity line has always put healing powers as their top priority. The Queen was powerful in more, peaceful ways. Sol on the other hand is pure destruction. If you think Saturn's power's of destruction is something, she can't hold a candle to Sol. Sol is a warrior and destruction personified. They used their powers in absolute opposite ways. One for healing and peace, one for war and destruction. In term's of raw power, I think Sol was stronger then the Queen yes, due to out living all the Queens. Given the same amount of time to build their power, who knows?"

"Why was she unloyal?" another asked. A blond with long hair.

"She was tired of her duty. She wanted to explore new things, do new things, but could not. And she had felt the, worthiness, I guess you could say, of the Queens had been falling down hill. As the longest living subject of the Moon Kingdom, I felt she had that right of her opinion. I did not agree, but then I only had the Time Gates to show me what she had lived through."

"What was this about not seeing this in the time gates? And not seeing Sol at all?" The only one besides Pluto I knew name said, Mercury.

"Sol is, well, she's too chaotic for me to see in the Time Gates. She never appears in them, you can only see the results of her actions in them. And trying to see her future is a big pain in the ass because you have to look for her actions, not her herself." Pluto said like she was embarrassed about something.

"Gee someone Miss 'I know all' can't know all about." One of the girls said.

"So," Pluto began "are the two of you still together?"

"Oh, I wish!" I exclaimed loudly. "Our fathers engaged me to her uncute tomboy sister, in the hopes of joining the schools! Oh how I wish it was Kasumi and not Akane I was engaged to!"

The others were stunned at proclamation. Especially Kasumi. She straitened herself and said "Since we are no longer at home and you are honor bound to marry a Tendo sister, I will humbly and gladly take the role of your fiancée. Over time I have regretted that I didn't take the role in the first place, and pushed you onto Akane." She blushed.

"Um, how did you get a girl legally as a fiancée?" a short haired blond girl asked.

"Um, you see…" I started, when Kasumi interrupted me.

"Our fathers arranged the marriage before any of our births, and so the government was forced to agree with it, because it was two families honor on the line." Kasumi lied.

I looked at her. Why did she lie? I didn't know, nor did I care at this exact moment. What I did care about was what we were going to do next. The lie could be sorted out later.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"We prepare for the next big fight." Pluto said wearily.

"But I thought all the fighting was done! You said after Galaxia there were no more big threats, just clean up!" a blond with a weird hair style cried out.

"If Sol and Terra are here, then things have changed. All I know is that in about a year a new enemy is coming. The Time Gates are too disturbed by Sol's and Terra's appearance to give me more details at this time. I should be able to get more out of them in a week or two at the most." Pluto said sighing. "I didn't see this coming, due to never seeing Sol and Terra return, Stupid chaos generating powers." She then mumbled the last bit darkly.

"I guess that means they'll have to become Senshi?" the odd haired girl then asked.

"Yes Princess, That's exactly what it means." Pluto sighed again.

"Um, can someone please explain what's going on here?" Kasumi asked a little miffed, which was for anyone else, very, Very, VERY angry.

"Um, ok. Pluto, you explain." The odd haired girl who had been called Princess said, obviously sensing the importance of keeping Kasumi calm.

So Pluto explained all about the Moon Kingdom, its fall, who we were supposedly in this so called Moon Kingdom, what they had accomplished and their dreams of Crystal Tokyo.

"Ok…." I said trailing off. Then I got my act together and asked "Can Kasumi and I talk about this alone? Please?" I asked.

"Sure. Just go into the next room." Another blue haired girl, Michiru I think they said her name was, said after a nod from the 'Princess'.

We went into the next room. "You do realize I'm going to have to play a girl for this right?" I asked. "Especially after what you said."

"Yes?" she said questionilly.

"Kasumi I like you, I really do, but do you want to get into a relationship with me when I'm stuck playing a girl? You like guys."

"Ranma," she laughed "you never did figure it out, did you?"

"What? Figure what out?" I asked puzzled.

""Both Nabiki and I are Bi." My face fell. "You are very attractive in both forms Ranma, and Nabiki and I were attracted to both your forms. Why do you think she took so many pictures? She didn't sell them all, most of them, and all the best ones, went strait into her private scrap book. I didn't take on the engagement because I was in love, or thought I was, with Doctor Tofu. And Nabiki, well she doesn't want any one that close to her. So we pushed you on to Akane, which was not the wisest thing to do. Unlike us, she's strait, though due to the henti hoard, she has a warped view of males her age. And then the fact you also turn into a girl, well that creeped her out, and she was jealous of your skills in the art, and also that you had a better female body then her."

I don't know how, but I was on the ground. Kasumi noticed this and giggled. "I'm sorry we did that to you. I wish I could go back and be your fiancée right off the bat, but that's impossible. Will you except me as another fiancée?" Kasumi asked.

I was stunned for a moment then said "Yes, yes I will." This was one fiancée I actually wanted. "On to other matters, do we except this offer to join them?" I asked her.

I think we should." She said after some thought. "I mean that Pluto lady, Setsuna, was that her real name? She said she recognized us from a past life, and I don't think she was lying. I think that we were meant to come here. To help them out, and to get away from our past lives." She said.

"So you think we're stuck here too?" I asked.

"Yes." She said lowering her head. "I also think it may be for the best." She said softly.

"Somehow I agree." I said sighing. "Well let's tell them we'll be joining up. I wonder if some one can put us up?" I said walking for the door."

Well there it is my first chapter of my first Fuku fic. I hope I didn't do too badly. And no Ranma will not be a girl 100 of the time, just most of it. She will need to be a he, and he can lock and unlock the curse now, so you'll see Ranma as a guy, a few times. Imagine the chaos if and when the Senshi find out. Ahhh chaos. Sweet, sweet chaos. Thanks for reading this.


	2. STAYING IN A NEW WORLD

AN: Oops. Thank you for pointing out that there were TWO kettles. I forgot that, stupid me. Let's just say Ranma has them both. I'll do a flash back or something later as to how he got them. Thank you for all the reviews, both positive and negative. As of this chapter, GunnerRyuu has graciously agreed to be my Beta Reader. So thank you GunnerRyuu! A big round of applause for him. I just got back my computer, and most of this chapter was originally written by hand, till I typed it up and sent to GunnerRyuu. Oh, and remember how I said Kasumi's going to be OCC in the AN of the last chapter? Well this Chapter proves it.

TRAVELERS

CHAPTER TWO

STAYING IN A NEW WORLD

As we entered the room where the girls were, Kasumi said "We except."

"Yay! They excepted!" Usagi, I think her name was screamed in joy.

"Of course they did dummy!" Rei said. 'I don't think I'm going to like her.' I thought. 'Then again, I don't really know her, but she is rude.' I continued to think.

"Just a moment." Setsuna said, then she disappeared. She reappeared a moment later with two decorated sticks in either hand.

Kasumi blinked and I said "Neat trick."

"These are your Henshin Rods" Setsuna said. Seeing the blank looks that were on our faces she continued with "They allow you to transform into Senshi." She said handing us them.

I looked at it and shook it.

"Uh, how do they work?" Kasumi asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." I said.

"You," she said pointing to Kasumi "Hold the Henshin Rod high and say 'Terra, Planet Power, Make Up' and you" she said pointing to me "say 'Sol, Star Power, Make Up.'"

Kasumi and I just looked at her. "You have got to be kidding me." I told her in disgust.

"Yes, it does seem rather, silly." Kasumi said looking at the stick doubtfully.

"Just try it." Setsuna sighed.

We did so, Kasumi saying her phrase and me mine.

After what could only be described as a naked twirlly light show, I was back on the floor and dressed similar to everyone else in the room. I had on a mostly white, but trimmed with red, top, a too short black skirt, red gloves that came to mid upper arm, red boots that went to mid thigh and two frilly black bows, one on my breasts and one at the small of my back.

I looked at my self in disgust, then said "Oh you have got to be kidding me! This is the stupidest…" I trailed off at seeing Kasumi. "Then again." I then said at seeing the vision of loveliness that Kasumi had become. She had on a mostly white top, but it was trimmed with dark blue, a dark green short skirt, that was a little longer then mine, but not by much, dark green high heels, dark blue wrist length gloves, showing off both her arms and legs wonderfully, a dark blue bow on her breasts, and a dark green bow at the small of her back. The whole effect made her look stunning, and I said so.

"Thank you Ranma." She said blushing. "You look absolutely gorgeous yourself." She told me.

I blushed at that. I don't know if it was from knowing that Kasumi thinks I look good, or my embarrassment of being in this outfit, or both, or even something else, but blush I did.

"Thanks Kasumi." I said.

Setsuna then cleared her throat. "If I may continue?" She asked us. "To untransform, just concentrate on it, like this." And suddenly all the girls flashed with light, and were dressed normally.

So, Kasumi and I tried it, and after a flash of light, we were both dressed like we were before. But I now could feel a new power deep within me, aching to be set free again.

"Oh my God!" Usagi screamed, causing everyone to look at her in alarm. "It's past midnight! I'm going to be in so much trouble with my mom!"

"Um, it IS late," Ami said chuckling "We can continue this tomorrow after school." And then over half the girls left, leaving us with Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru.

"Ok," Setsuna said sitting down. "I just need to know a few things about the two of you, so I can set up identities for the both of you."

"How?" Kasumi asked as Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru left the room.

"Never you mind that. You'll be staying here with us, but I need some information from the two of you. Like how old are you, how good were you in school, interests, stuff like that." Setsuna said.

I motioned to Kasumi that she should go first. "Um, well my full name is Kasumi Tendo, I'm twenty two years old, I wanted to go to college, then on to med school after high school, and I had the grades for it. I graduated at the top of my class in high school, but when my mother died, my family fell apart, causing me to fill my mothers role, and give up my dreams. For the past seven years I've been the suraget mother and only true authority figure in our house. I would like, if I could, to go to college and then to med school. I spent all my free time looking at medical books I borrowed from the wards doctor, and when he left, I went to the library for them.

"Ok, that gives me a good start. How about you Ranma?" Setsuna asked me.

"Well, I'm seventeen, my full name is Ranma Saotome, and my education is spotty at best. My father took me on a ten year training trip at age five, and I didn't go to school for more then two to three months at a time, and not that often either, till I was sixteen and moved in with the Tendo's. Even then my education was horrible, due to the insane principle, a delusional kendoist that I was always fighting, and all the others out for my blood that kept showing up at the school. Plus I usually had to take a few weeks off every few months to save Akane from who ever kidnapped her to get at me. Or was it save them from Akane?" Kasumi giggled at that. "Also every few months the school would be closed for a few days for repairs from my fights. I know martial arts, the bad side of magic, and that's about it." I said.

"You're joking, right?" Setsuna asked shocked.

"No Miss, she's not. She's severally understating it if anything. Her father has socially crippled her, and subjected her, in the name of training, to utter torture. Though he did succeed in getting what he wanted and had set out to get. The best martial artist our world had ever seen." Kasumi said.

"Thanks Kasumi." I said.

She looked at me and shook her head, then said. "But the price was too high Ranma. Outside of a fight you're clueless. You're a sweet and loving person, who because of the way you were raised, don't really know how to function outside of I fight."

She saw how I looked and hugged me close to her saying "Don't worry about it Ranma, I still care for you."

"Well," Setsuna said "I see where this could be a problem."

"Huh?" I asked. "How could what be a problem?" I asked.

"Kasumi's fine, I think. I can go over things with her later, and set up an identity for her." Setsuna said. "But you," She said staring at me. "Your life sounded bad. I want you to tell me your full and complete life story, so I can get a better feel for what you've hinted has been done to you, and what your life was like." She told me with a look I couldn't identify in her eyes.

Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru came in and sat down at that point, brining with them a lot of food.

"So, it sounds like she's had a rough life?" Haruka asked sitting down.

"It's what they alluded to." Setsuna replied.

"We were hungry and thought you might want some snacks as well." Michiru said. My stomach then growled at that point.

Kasumi then laughed, saying "That won't even make a decant light snack for Ranma. She eats more then ten armies do. Do you mind if I use your kitchen to whip something up for me and Ranma while Ranma talks? I'll be listening in, and be right back." She asked them.

As I was staring at the food, Michiru gulped and said, "Maybe you'd better, before we all start losing some limbs."

Kasumi then laughed and stood up saying, "You may be right. Well I'll be back in a little bit with your food Ranma, so no stealing theirs." She said wagging a finger at me. "I'll be listening in too, so go on and tell them your story. And I'll through in anything I know that you forgot." And with that, she left the room.

I looked around at the four women in the room, all waiting for me to speak. Gulping I thought on how to tell this without saying I was really a guy. "Well, I was taken away from my mother at the age of five by my father for a ten year training trip." I started. I didn't have any trouble till Jusenkyö, where I said only my pop got cursed. The real trouble with the story started when I got to telling about Nerima. We had already explained Akane, and Tatewaki was easy too, at first, but Kodachi was a little harder. Kasumi, who had returned by that time, said that Kodachi was dislocated from reality, and depending on the moment, was in love with me, or hated and wanted to kill me. Same with Tatewaki, after she came up with the idea. When I got to the kiss of marriage by Shampoo, Kasumi said, that the law of her people was, if she were to realize that she could never beat the outsider woman she gave the kiss of death to, she could either be forever cast out of the tribe, or bring the woman into the tribe as a wife. Shampoo took the latter option. Uyko was described by Kasumi as that we had both thought the other a boy when we were six, and she was now legally male, and when she found out that I was female, she contacted her father who didn't care, as long as honor was satisfied. He even went as far as to tell her, 'Well, at least your on the family roll as a male, so you CAN marry her." And all my other fiancées were explained away by Kasumi, who said things like, 'Genma wanted a son, and usually he forgot that he didn't have one when making engagements for his daughter to feed his gluttonous appetite." And things like that.

Well after we got through telling my modified life, the four women we were sharing a room with were looking very, Very pissed off. "Kasumi, why does everyone look like that when I tell this story?" I asked her confused.

"Is she serious!" Haruka yelled.

"Yes. Sadly Ranma sees nothing wrong with how she was raised. Oh, she gets a little angry at certain things, but sees nothing truly wrong with her life. Her life is her life, and what could be truly wrong with it? Is her way of thinking." Kasumi said looking down and shaking her head.

"You're never going back there if I have anything to say about it." Setsuna said in anger. "Well, I have to think about you and your back story. I'll come up with something to explain you, I'm sure of it. Now lets talk, and flesh out both of your new identities." Setsuna said.

Over the next few hours, we came up with this. Kasumi Tendo was Setsuna's cousin on her mother's side, and lost both parents at seventeen. After high school, Kasumi went traveling, and has just returned to start college, and hopes to go to medical school. She would be staying with her 'Cousin Setsuna'.

I on the other hand, really didn't like what they came up with for me, I was kidnapped by my father, who had been cast out of our clan, and taken to a remote area of china, where I spent all my time learning Martial Arts. I had just been rescued by my family, and seeing as my mother was dead now, having killed herself in grief, I was sent to live with my Aunt Setsuna. I had been tested for school, and was put back into the first fucking year of high school! And I barely even qualified for that! I was being sent back three years!

"Now do you both have your stories straight?" Setsuna asked.

Kasumi nodded and I said "Yeah I hate it, but yeah."

"Well you'll be starting high school with the other girls. Good thing school only started two weeks ago, so I can get you in." (AN: to my knowledge the inners ended Jr. High were all about fifteen at the end of the manga. If my information was wrong, well, oops? Ranma was Jr. high school though. But now they're all freshmen in high school.) "So tomorrow, both of you are starting school. Kasumi, I've explained for you that we just found Ranma after years of searching, and you went with me to get her. It's in the records, and was approved." Setsuna told us.

"I can't believe I'm starting high school all over again!" I wailed.

"Sorry." Setsuna said softly. "it's the best we can do. You barely past the entrance exams as it was. Three points lower, and you'd be back in Jr. high." I blanched at that thought. "Ok off to bed with everyone, we have a busy day tomorrow." And so with that, we all stood up and went to bed.

Haruka embarrassed the hell out of Kasumi and me, by giving us one room with a huge bed saying "I'll leave you two love birds alone. And don't worry, all the rooms are soundproofed." She aid, then she walked away laughing.

"Ummm." Kasumi started, when I said

"Don't worry! I'll take the floor!"

She looked at me and got a little angry, saying "No you won't!"

"Huh? You mean you want the floor?" I asked puzzled.

"NO!" She shouted. Seeing me cringe, she said in a calm voice "No Ranma. What I meant was we should share the bed." I cringed again. "Ranma, we've really got to get you over this fear of intimacy you have, or our relationship will never work. Now we'll both get undressed, and just lay next to each other, maybe holding each other if you can handle it, nothing more." She said in a soft and calming tone of voice.

I was breathing hard, then Kasumi started to undress. After she was in her bra and panties, she looked up at me and said "You know, we don't have anything to wear to bed, or tomorrow for that matter. I'll go talk to Setsuna about that. Now I want you undressed by the time I get back." She told me, leaving me alone.

Breathing heavily, I got down to my bra and panties. Then Kasumi came back wearing a big t-shirt with another in one hand and her bra in the other. She handed me the shirt saying, "Setsuna said she'll have our clothes for tomorrow, tomorrow." I froze as the shirt entered my hands. Seeing me like this, she said "Honestly Ranma! I'm not going to hurt you! Just take off the bra, and put on the shirt and come to bed! Or are you afraid of me?" She asked pouting as she got under the covers of the bed.

Steadying my breath, I said "I could never be afraid of you Kasumi, it's just this situation is…" I trailed off at that point.

"Hard on you. Yes, I know." Kasumi said. "Now please, get ready and come to bed, and we'll overcome this hurdle together." She said with kindness in her voice. I nodded, and took off the bra, and put on the shirt. I was just a little uncomfortable with the look Kasumi gave me as I did so. "Now come to bed Ranma. We'll just hold one each other. Nothing more. And if you get too uncomfortable, we'll just lie next to each other instead." Kasumi told me patting the spot beside her on the bed.

Gulping, I got in bed besides her, and we spent quite some time getting comfortable holding one another. At first it took all my will power to not run off screaming, but eventually, I did get comfortable enough to go to sleep.

AN: That's scary. A Kasumi that knows what she wants and is willing to take it.


	3. LIVING IN A NEW WORLD

AN: Well I'm finally back to this one. Hope you like the update, and sorry about the wait. I just got caught up with my other fics. I'll try not to do this again, but no promises. Oh, and my Beta for this fic, GunnerRyu, was unable to look this over do to not having his computer for a while, so this has not been betaed.

TRAVELERS

CHAPTER THREE

LIVING IN A NEW WORLD

As I awoke, I panicked at the site of Kasumi lying next to me, till I remembered yesterday's events. As I slowly moved away from Kasumi, trying not to wake her, she opened her eyes and said, "And just where are you going, Hmm? I feel most comfortable, and would like to stay this way a while longer."

All thoughts in my head emptied out of it at that point. Staying utterly still, Kasumi snuggled into me, sighing happily.

A few minutes latter the door popped open, and there was a flash. "Sorry, but that was just so cute looking, that I just had to take a picture." Setsuna said in a tone of voice that let you know she wasn't sorry at all.

"And just what were you doing with the camera in the first place, Hmm?" Kasumi asked with a raised eyebrow, as I looked back and forth between them both, stuttering.

"I had just looked in here a few minutes ago while you were still asleep and looking so damn cute that I just had to take your picture." Setsuna admitted to Kasumi.

"Oh. Well thanks. Can I get a copy of that?" Kasumi asked pointing to the camera.

"Oh, sure, sure." Setsuna said waving her free hand at us.

"Thanks." Kasumi said.

"Any time." Setsuna replied. Then she told us "Well, you'd better get ready for school now. I have left your clothes for the day in the bathroom. Your clothes are easy to tell apart seeing as yours, Ranma" she said looking at me "are just a school uniform, while yours Kasumi," she said turning to face her "are just some regular clothes I hope you'll like. After school today we'll go shopping for some new clothes for the both of you." She told us. Kasumi squealed with joy while I just groaned. "Kasumi, I'll drop you off first, and then take Ranma to school. Ranma, I work as a guidance councilor for the high school you'll be going to. I just started there this year, having worked at the younger girls, well other then Rei that is, old Jr. high, till last year." She then told us.

"So, why do you keep such good tabs on them?" I asked her curiously.

"They need it." Was her simple reply.

"Ok, fine then. Kasumi," I said turning to Kasumi, "Why don't you get ready first, ok?" I said to her.

"Thank you Ranma. That was most generous of you." She said getting up and leaving.

As I watched her leave the room, Setsuna said "Ah, young love." Causing me to look at her. My first thought was to deny it, but I couldn't do that to Kasumi, so I said nothing. "Ranma, I think this will be hard on you, the schooling I mean." She said, clarifying what she meant when I looked at her funny. "You and Kasumi said you never were forced to study much, if anything just the opposite, and your test scores prove it. So I'm going to suggest that you get Ami to tutor you. She's quite gifted academically, and could really help you, if you make the effort to learn."

I thought about it. Did I want to be a no-nothing martial arts jock forever? Or did I want to learn some things that every one else knew and took for granted and I never did? My art would always come first, but school, I decided, school might be able to help me. And with out the constant interruptions, maybe I could actually learn something this time around.

After thinking it over I said aloud "I'd appreciate the help. And I will try to learn, hopefully it will be easier this time with out all the distractions, but my art will always come first for me." I said.

She looked slightly disappointed at the last line, but all she said was "Well Ranma, I don't know about the lessening of distractions. We do fight a lot of Youma, sometimes even during school hours."

"It can't make her miss more school then her past life did. She only went to her past year for four months total." Kasumi said coming into the room. She was dressed, but was still toweling her hair dry.

"Really, that little?" Setsuna asked in shock.

Putting the towel down on the bed she Kasumi said "Oh yes. What with rushing off to save my sister so much, and her fights destroying the school's structure so bad it needed repairs constantly, I'm surprised she got as much as she did." Kasumi said to Setsuna. Turing to me, she said "Your turn Ranma. And your uniform is in the bathroom on the door."

"Uniform, ugh." I said, going to the bathroom.

Well, here I was, standing in front of a class of kids three years younger then me, and I had to introduce myself to them. What could I say. "Hello, I'm Ranma Saotome, and I practice martial arts." I said. That didn't even begin to cover it, yet it was all I had to say.

"Dear, is that all you wish to say?" the teacher asked. I nodded. "Sit down them Ranma. If you want I can tell them a bit more for you, all your teachers got the information."

Seeing the class's sudden interest, I nodded again, and then sat quietly down.

"Ranma was kidnapped by her father at a young age and taken out of the country to China, where she forced to study nothing but martial arts. She was just recently found by her family, and enrolled in school here. I'm sure you all we be very supportive of her as she adjusts to life here." The teacher said causing all the students to look at me. Kami this was embarrassing.

As the teacher went on, I found my self losing focus on her, only to bring right back when I noticed my lack of attention. God it was hard to do this, actually pay attention in class.

After a few more teacher rotated in, each giving me a look of what I felt was, pity, which I hated, did Setsuna have to come up with such a sob story for me? Even if it was close to the truth, it was a sob story. I hated it. All the pitting looks.

Well after those teachers rotated in, it was lunch time.

I was sitting alone till Usagi and the other girls came over. "Hi Ranma!" Usagi said chippery as she sat down.

"Hi." I said, still concentrating on the lunch Kasumi made me.

"We still meeting today?" she asked me.

"I think so, yeah. After Setsuna takes Kasumi and I to the mall for some clothes that is." I told them.

Minako got an unholy gleam in her eyes and said "You're going clothes shopping? Maybe we should join you." She suggested. After a quick round of agreement from the other girls I groaned. I was doomed! It's not that I didn't like shopping, with the proper people it could be quite enjoyable in fact, especially for my girl side. But I some how know that the Senshi as they call them selves, well to be blunt, they were not the proper people. Thinking of Setsuna and Ami I thought 'Well most of them any way.' I shuddered at the thought of shopping with Minako and Usagi. Brrr. I shivered.

"And after the shopping and meeting, I can help you study, ok?" Ami said looking at me.

I nodded and said "Thanks."

Well school eventually ended and we all met Setsuna outside the school. Sighing she asked f they were all coming along. When they all nodded she sighed again.

"Well there goes the car, I'll just port us all to Kasumi and then the mall." She said leading us away to the side of the building where she brought out an orate staff and opened a hole in the air. "Well just step on through girls." Setsuna said.

We arrived at Kasumi right by Kasumi, to find it over run with those creatures from last night! "Youma! What are they doing here!" Setsuna gasped.

AN: And here I leave it. Evil aren't I? Well I do plan on updating this one soon, and next time we get to see both Ranma and Kasumi use their Senshi Powers for the first time. Talk about sink or swim! See you next time.


End file.
